Roastmedia
Roastmedia is a media conglomerate which officially began with the birth of the National Roast and rising to prominence during MPSP17. It was created and built by Oliver Parker, and would go on to own the National Roast, La Graisse, the Level Media, and even the Mope and Wail for a short time. Roastmedia Takeover From humble beginnnings, the National Roast grew to become the #1 newspaper in Canada during MPSP17. At the same time, readership of the Mope and Wail, MPSP's first-ever publication, was on a sharp decline. With so many new Model Parliament participants, many were unaware of the longer standing status of the Mope and Wail, and opted instead to subscribe to the National Roast, which was expanding its articles and news divisions. This led to the purchase of the Mope and Wail by Roastmedia, officially taking over all major media within MPSP. They would expand their empire with the Level Media later, however the Level was far less successful. Following the resignation of CEO and long-time founder Oliver Parker during MPSP18, Roastmedia hired well-known media baron Comrade Black as his replacement. With Marky Mark Critch soon hired as Editor-in-Chief of the Roast, Roastmedia saw another explosion in readership as the National Roast and new purchase the Mope and Wail debuted websites. However, the success was one-sided, as readers continued to prefer the National Roast to the Mope and Wail. Rumours swirled that Roastmedia would look to divest itself from this unprofitable publication. This didn't stop Roastmedia from pursuing more expansion however, as La Graisse - MPSP's first-ever French-language publication - was announced to kick-off MPSP19. Headed by Paul Arc-en-Ciel, La Graisse would publish articles, interviews, and other content completely en français. As Marky Mark Critch returned as head of the National Roast for MPSP19, Roastmedia boasted two influential leaders and all-star cast of journalists including Slick Mercer, Berry Milewski, Alexis Jones, Anderson's Mini Cooper, and Michelle St-Hebert. The End of the Mope Following a continued decline in readership, and an increased focus by Roastmedia on new publication La Graisse, the Mope and Wail filed for bankruptcy in MPSP19. In a statement given to the National Roast, a spokesperson indicated that "The Wail is ceasing operations immediately and will be liquidating all of its assets in the coming weeks." Roastmedia searched for a buyer, hoping to preserve the Mope's history, and eventually found one as The National Archives purchased the beleagured paper for a token $1.00. Brands RoastMedia operates two media outlets: The National Roast and the La Graisse. It formerly operated Level Media. The National Roast is the founding news publication of Roastmedia and publishes printed newspapers and online content through its website. It operates on social media under the @national_roast account and is currently led by Editor-in-Chief Marky Mark Critch (@markymarkcritch). La Graisse, founded in 2019, is the National Roast's sister publication, focusing on French-language news, mainly distributed through its website. It operated on social media under the @GraisseMPSP handle and is currently led by Editor Paul Arc-en-Ciel (paularcenciel) Now defunct, The Level Media operated strictly on social media with no printed publications. It had a more extreme editorial voice, often tweeting controversial attack ads through its Twitter @thelevelmedia. It was managed by former journalist @ezralevent, now in prison for slander and hate speech.